BIOLOGI
by eternal children
Summary: Banyak cara untuk belajar. Isogai hanya perlu memilih satu. Asano dan Karma sudah menyiapkan segalanya. [OT3 ; AsaIsoKaru]


**BIOLOGI**

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom** © Matsui Yūsei

[ Asano Gakushū . Isogai Yūma . Akabane Karma ]

Enjoy!

* * *

Ujian adalah momok bagi setiap siswa. Jika ditambah dengan akhir semester di belakangnya, kadar horornya akan berlipat. Imajinasikan seperti final bos dalam permainan RPG. Semua harus melaluinya untuk bisa menyelesaikan studi. Membuktikan hasil belajar mereka setelah enam bulan penuh.

Bukan hal aneh kalau di akhir November kumpulan manusia berseragam terlihat menenteng buku. Seakan dewa pengetahuan akan berbelas kasih bila melihat kecintaan semu mereka terhadap ilmu. Mungkin ada yang tulus, tapi banyak juga yang hanya mengejar goresan angka di atas kertas demi masa depan.

Motivasi berbeda, tapi fokus tetap tertuju pada satu hal yang sama.

Termasuk ketiga bocah yang baru saja keluar dari pintu gerbang perguruan Kunugiagoka.

Berjalan bersisian seperti sahabat lama. Tiga kepala berbeda warna berjalan menuju Porsche milik si pirang stroberi, alias Asano Gakushuu. Sedang yang berambut hitam kelam—Isogai Yuuma—dan merah menyala—Akabane Karma—cukup puas hanya mengambil status sebagai penumpang.

Asano langsung saja memasuki pintu depan dengan elegan sementara Isogai sibuk terpukau dengan kendaraan beroda empat di depannya. Tawa heboh Karma mengiringi tingkah konyol sang juara tiga paralel sekolah itu. Terdistraksi, sampai suara klakson terdengar, menyuruh keduanya segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Obrolan satu arah dari yang berhelai serupa bayangan mengisi hampir seluruh perjalanan. Mulai dari segala properti otomotif, dekorasi, hingga berakhir tentang soal belajar bersama—tujuan mereka sebenarnya berkumpul. Ide dari seseorang berhati paling murni di antara mereka.

Kediaman keluarga Asano semakin nampak, membuat Isogai kembali berdecak kagum melihat ukuran bangunan rumah semi modern yang menjulang. Berisik sekali seperti kicau burung di pagi hari. Berhenti saat mobil sudah terparkir mulus di halaman.

Ketiganya segera saja keluar dan langsung melenggang masuk melalui pintu depan. Asano berjalan sedikit di muka, sesekali menengok untuk mencari sosok sang ayah. Memutar otak untuk menjelaskan perihal dua makhluk asing yang ia bawa.

Tapi, sepertinya tak perlu. Figur sang direktur tak ditemukan di manapun. Hanya ada satu dua pelayan berlalu lalang. Tidak untuk dipedulikan. Mereka hanya batu yang bisa semakin keras kalau disuap uang. Asano langsung saja membawa para penginvasi rumahnya sampai ke dalam kamar. Menjadikan mereka entitas perdana yang memasuki teritorial pribadinya.

"Duduklah," perintah Asano tak berbasa-basi, "Aku akan menyuruh pelayan membawakan cemilan."

"Terima kasih." Isogai bersimpuh sambil bersandar di kasur. Ia tersenyum santun, "Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Kenapa di sini tidak ada _video games_?" kontras, asas kesopanan tidak ada dalam kamus Karma, "Kamarmu membosankan."

"Karma, jangan begitu!"

"Apa? Kau sendiri kelihatan ingin membuka buku literatur sejarah di rak buku," sindir penyandang marga Akabane terang-terangan.

Pipi yang tertuduh bersemu, tanda kebenaran ada di sana. Pandangan Isogai sedari tadi memang tertuju ke jejeran ensiklopedia yang pernah ia lihat di katalog dalam koran harian—hasil menumpang baca saat kerja sambilan.

"Minta saja Asano meminjamkan. Dia kan baik ha~ti~" nada kurang ajar kembali terdengar dari si merah.

"Mau melihat yang mana, Isogai?" abaikan Karma dengan lihai. Asano belajar kata sabar dari situ, "Pilihlah sendiri yang ingin kau baca."

"Eh, boleh?" manik emas berbinar senang.

Senyum tipis tersirat di wajah si anak direktur, "Jangan sungkan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak akan sungkan," ujar Karma dan langsung melompat ke lemari buku di sudut ruangan. Membuat berantakan barang yang awalnya tersusun rapi.

Asano hampir saja mengumpat kalau saja fokusnya tak teralih saat pelayan membawa masuk konsumsi untuk mereka nikmati. Meja di tengah ruangan segera dihiasi tiga piring kue dan beberapa bungkus _potato chips_ berbagai ukuran. Limun segar terlihat menggiurkan di tengah letihnya tubuh usai seharian berada di sekolah.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai target Karma berubah ke sana. Menimbulkan suara berisik dari gesekan plastik. Beberapa kali menganggu konsentrasi Isogai dan Asano dari buku bacaan.

Kisruh ketiga makluk adam itu baru terhenti saat bunyi dentang bel bergema kencang. Berasal dari luar ruangan, tapi cukup memekakkan telinga para penghuni kamar bercat putih tersebut.

"Suara apa itu? Kencang sekali," tanya Isogai heran.

"Jam dinding di ruang keluarga. Cukup kuno tapi terawat dengan baik." Asano masih tak mengalihkan pandangan dari jurnal di tangannya, "Biasanya berbunyi jika sudah jam enam tepat."

"Jam en—TUNGGU DULU. KITA BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR!" Isogai berteriak histeris.

" _Bwenakha_?" tanya Karma dengan mulut penuh kue. Ia segera menelan semua dalam satu hitungan. "Benarkah? Memangnya ada?"

"Biologi. Kau pasti sibuk melamun sepanjang pelajaran," Asano mendengus, "Tentang bab reproduksi. Hmm... lebih tepatnya mengenai prosesnya."

"Heh, terlalu mudah," Karma kembali menyendok kuenya.

"Itu kan kalian! Aku masih belum paham benar tentang bab ini," protes Isogai sambil membongkar tasnya panik. Kepintaran yang tak sepadan dengan kedua makhluk penyandang nilai teratas itu cukup berpengaruh padanya. Lubang kelemahan bernama biologi jadi penyebab ia kurang bisa bersaing memperebutkan posisi nomor satu di sekolah.

Kalau kelemahan si pucuk kembar adalah biologi. Maka kelemahan Asano dan Karma adalah Isogai. Tak tega melihat sang ikemen kepayahan. Keduanya reflek mengeluarkan tugas masing-masing dari dalam tas. Ikut bergabung dalam aktivitas akademis demi beberapa baris deskripsi soal sains manusia.

Sungguh momen langka dimana tiga pemuda tampan mengerubungi meja dan berbicara tanpa dosa mengenai proses reproduksi. Isogai beberapa kali bertanya—yang dijawab dengan sabar oleh Asano, bahkan Karma.

"—maka proses pembuahan akan terjadi. Selesai." Asano mengetuk gambar di buku cetak sekali, "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengerti?"

"Iya aku paham..."

Asano dan Karma terlihat sumringah.

"...sedikit," Isogai menggigit bibirnya tak yakin. Sungguh menggemaskan. Menggoda iman duo setan yang mendadak berhasrat menjambak cuatan ahoge kembar lalu membantingnya ke meja bersama kepala si ikemen sekaligus.

"Aku punya sesuatu untuk membantumu lebih paham."

Dengan cengiran khas setan, Karma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas. Sebuah kaset video yang terbungkus robekan artikel majalah secara acak. Katanya pelajaran reproduksi serumit apapun bisa teratasi jika sudah menontonnya. Asano berteriak tidak setuju. Namun, si demi-demon berkepala merah begitu gesit memasukkan kepingan itu pada player yang ada dan langsung menyalakan TV sembarangan.

Isogai hanya mematung saat tulisan judul _'Belajar biologi bersama Korosensei'_ terpampang di layar. Ada ikon gurita kuning lucu yang bergerak-gerak disampingnya. Dengan beberapa tombol menu pilihan part video yang ingin diputar. Bisa ditebak, Asano mendengus sementara Isogai masih memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Jadi.. ini bisa membuatku lebih paham?"

"Tentu saja." Karma terkekeh penuh arti. "Menonton video itu sama seperti mempraktekan gaya belajar auditori dan visual sekaligus. Lebih efektif, 'kan?"

"Oh... oke." Isogai menganggu, bersemangat karena kesungguhan Karma untuk membuatnya mengerti. Asano menyerah melihat antusiasme yang ditunjukkan si pucuk kembar, tidak mau mengambil resiko membuat si malaikat marah karena berpikir ia tidak serius ingin mengajarinya.

Akhirnya, dengan senyum lebar, Karma menekan tombol start

 _Dan—_

"Wah! Guritanya bisa bergerak! Ahhh, lucu sekali!"

Itu yang malah diributkan isogai, bukan pada materi yang ditampilkan. Wajarlah, dia kan miskin. Menyentuh televisi LED dan bisa _touch screen_ bahkan sensor jarak jauh seperti permainan _angry bird_ juga pasti belum pernah dilakukan. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Karma untuk membuang-buang energi, lebih agar teman pucuknya itu diam daripada menjelaskan kebutuhan substansi.

Baiklah. Setelah sedikit adaptasi dengan teknologi, Asano ikut maju akhirnya. Memilih bab reproduksi lalu mulai ikut menonton. Baru sekilas namun berhasil membuat muka Isogai memerah. Matanya sempat melirik Asano dan Karma yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk mengapitnya namun wajah mereka tampak biasa saja, membuatnya tak berkutik.

"A-aku rasa kita tidak perlu menonton ini," Isogai tergagap kacau. "Aku—"

"Diamlah, master biologi," potong Karma sarkas, "Kami akan menemanimu belajar."

Mereka melanjutkan menonton video itu dengan tenang. Karma dan Asano semakin mengapit Isogai. Perlahan tangan Karma menyentuh paha Isogai sedangkan tangan Asano merangkul pinggang Isogai dari belakang.

"H-Hei... Kalian..."

"Apa?"

Entahlah. Seketika lidahnya kelu karena merasa hawa yang berbeda dari dua orang di sampingnya. Semakin lama Karma dan Asano malah menyenderkan kepala mereka di bahu Isogai. Makin membuat yang berhelai kelam tak enak hati. Ia bisa saja bergeser dan agar keduanya memperlebar jarak mereka. Tapi, kebaikan hatinya menolak dan membiarkan saja perlakuan yang ia terima.

Alhasil, mereka bertiga bergumul seperti beruang dengan tambahan _backsound_ film yang sedang diputar.

Sayang Isogai tak bisa berkonsetrasi sama sekali. Atensinya sudah habis dengan kehangatan dua tubuh disekitarnya. Bahkan sampai kredit di bagian akhir berjalan naik di layar, Isogai masih tidak paham betul apa yang barusan ia tonton.

Bukannya ia tak mau menghargai, entahlah—jerih payah?—Karma yang sudah memutarkan video untuknya. Tapi, rasa malu terlanjur menguasai. Ia masih duduk kaku karena tidak ingin menghancurkan kenyamanan dua makhluk yang seenaknya menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal

"Kau tidak memperhatikan filmnya kan, Isogai?"

Suara Karma yang sudah duduk tegap menusuk kesadaran Isogai.

"A-aku... tidak kok. Aku dari tadi melihatnya,"

"Matamu memang melihat. Tapi, jelas kau tidak ada _di sini_ ," sekarang Asano juga mulai bergabung, "Kau niat belajar atau tidak?"

Tepat sasaran. Isogai menunduk. Mulai merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku..." Kedua pucuk diatasnya layu seperti semangatnya, "Aku.."

"Sudahlah... mungkin cara ini tidak cocok untukmu." Asano membereskan kaset video dan melemparnya lagi ke Karma. Si merah menangkap sigap dan menaruhnya dengan santai ke tas. "Kau tidak ada ide lain?"

Ditantang seperti itu, manik _mercury_ terlihat menggelap. Pertanda berpikir. Isogai hanya bisa pasrah saja dengan apapun ide yang keluar.

"Aha!" Asano dan Isogai menoleh ke arah Karma. "Ada yang bilang kalau praktek itu lebih efektif daripada teori."

Bibir si tukang usil menukik ke atas. Menghasilkan seringai setan seperti biasa. "Aku bosan selama ini hanya berdua dengan Asano. Mumpung kau sudah menjadi bagian kami, bagaimana kalau kita juga mengajakmu melakukannya, I-so-gai-kun?"

"Melakukan? Eh? Apa? A-aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian."

"Kita hanya akan memperdalam ilmu biologi. Itu saja."

"Kau... ingin cepat mengerti kan?".

Mengabaikan jawaban detil, Karma mempersempit jarak. Semakin dekat, sampai hanya tersisa beberapa senti—di antara bibir yang sering menyesap likuid arbei—dengan telinga korban. Merasa ada yang salah dengan kedua temannya, Isogai segera berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya, hendak berusaha kabur. Namun sayang, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Asano lebih gesit menghalangi pintu dan menguncinya dengan bunyi _klik_ yang terlalu jelas.

"Kau mau kemana Isogai?"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajarannya."

Isogai melihat sekeliling, namun yang ia cari tak ada. Tak ada celah baginya untuk kabur bahkan melalui jendela sekalipun. Berakhir di salah satu petak dinding, peluhnya seketika mengucur deras, menandakan suhu tubuh yang naik beberapa derajat. Dingin dari AC kamar Asano sudah tak terasa lagi. Posisinya sekarang seperti tikus yang berhasil disudutkan dua ular berbisa jenis istimewa berbeda warna mahkota.

Lalu sejak kapan kamar menjadi gelap karena lampu kamar mulai terhalang? Salahkan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek walau hanya beberapa senti. Dan semakin diperparah karena sikap tubuh defensif seperti menundukkan kepala dan menekuk lutut sementara dua pemangsa lain berjalan mendekat.

"Kau ingin memahaminya, bukan?"

"Kami akan menjelaskan padamu, bagian yang tak kau mengerti."

Tiap langkah Karma dan Asano terasa menakutkan bagi si surai obsidian.

"Tenang saja."

"Tak perlu takut."

Gawat. Isogai sudah mustahil berjalan mundur menyadari punggungnya telah bercinta dengan tembok di belakangnya. Dua orang di hadapannya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu menyerbunya dari dua sisi. Lidahnya bahkan mendadak kelu, padahal seharusnya ia bisa mencairkan suasana dengan satu dua kalimat _tsukkomi_.

"Kami akan mengajarimu,"

"Semuanya..."

Bisikan yang tepat di dua telinga Isogai membuat dirinya bergidik ngeri.

"Tentang..."

"Bab reproduksi."

Begitu terus. Jeda dan berpindah-pindah. Yang satu ketakutan, sedangkan dua lainnya menikmati ekspresi obyek yang ketakutan.

"Pahamilah dengan baik, agar kau mengerti."

"Dan jangan jadikan ini sebagai beban. Nikmatilah semua yang akan kami ajarkan padamu." Asano dan Karma makin merapat. Ah, ralat. Mereka mulai menggerakan sendi mereka untuk menggapai permukaan kulit mulus yang tersedia.

"To-tolong menjauh..." berujar serak, Isogai menutup matanya. Tidak berani membuka.

Telapak tangan dingin menyentuh pipinya mulus kemerahan. Bergerak lancar mengelus helaian kelam yang menghiasi area dahi.

Asano berujar seksi. Tepat di samping telinga Isogai, "Nikmati saja. Kau tidak perlu melawan."

Pipi. Leher. Tulang belikat. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Karma dan Asano menyusup searah gravitasi, menelusuri tiap lekuk indah yang dimiliki tubuh sang ikemen. Wajah mereka mendekat dan menghembuskan napas pada leher dan tengkuk Isogai, menimbulkan geli dan ngeri yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Semua yang berlangsung terputus seketika. Saat bulir-bulir bening jatuh dari sudut kelopak raga yang tersudut. Membuat Karma dan Asano membeku di tempat, tidak menyangka akan berujung tragis. Keduanya yang bersikap dominan bertatapan kemudian—bersepakat melalui pandangan. Selanjutnya terpaksa menjauh, berharap bisa menenangkan pemuda yang terisak bisu namun tidak ada gerakan yang tercipta bahkan kata yang terucap.

Kelewat batas. Itu yang paling mereka khawatirkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya mengabaikan pemandangan menggoda iman yang hadir di sejurus pandang?

Karena saat ini, Isogai tampak menggiurkan sekali dengan pipi memerah dan bibir yang gemetar. Wajahnya kian basah karena air mata bercampur peluh. Oh, mungkinkah ada jiwa sadis terpendam yang berhasil bangkit? Bisa-bisanya mereka menikmati penderitaan sesama yang lebih lemah dengan begitu rupa tanpa merasa bersalah.

Untung saja akal sehat masih menguasai. Tidak lucu kalau jalinan persahabatan sekiranya menjadi taruhan hanya karena melakukan hal-hal yang sekiranya berakhir dengan penyesalan. Seperti rencana-rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi di dalam benak mereka ketika suatu saat memiliki kekasih. Contohnya seperti kapan akan mencuri ciuman pertama, kedua, hingga kehormatan yang bersangkutan.

Jangan salahkan otak jenius Asano dan Karma karena mampu memikirkan ratusan ribu metode (yang terbilang busuk) secara mendadak. Namun, semua itu bisa disimpan untuk lain waktu. Mungkin, kalau Isogai sudah memahami mengenai bab reproduksi di luar kepala, mereka bisa membuatnya menangis karena hal yang lain. Bersabar dengan metode pengajaran tradisional juga tidak apa untuk saat ini. Toh, masih ada waktu yang panjang untuk bersama, mengingat mereka masih duduk di bangku kelas dua.

Tik.

Tik.

Tik.

Sementara masih dalam posisi semantap patung Liberty, ivory cerah Isogai masih belum berani menampakkan diri.

Tak terjadi apa-apa. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka, melihat dua karibnya sudah kembali melipat kaki di bawah meja dengan cetak biologi di tangan satu dan cemilan refil yang memenuhi jari-jari di tangan lain. Si pucuk hanya bisa menatap isi ruangan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Hembus napas lega juga lutut yang lemas seketika, hampir tidak mampu menopang bobot tubuhnya.

"Ayo, Isogai. Kalau ini semua sudah selesai, kita bisa main lagi."

Kaku, "A-ah, iya..." dan sungguh Isogai bingung apa yang sudah terjadi. Tangan yang menyentuhnya tadi. Bisikan itu. Bahkan degup jantungnya yang tidak beraturan— _itu semua bukan delusi, kan?_

Dia bahkan sampai lupa tujuan utamanya datang adalah untuk mendiskusikan taktik menghadapi ujian semester padat akhir bulan.

Merah apel dan pirang stroberi menyadari Isogai masih mematung—tampak tersesat. Dua kali lambaian tangan Karma menarik punggung sang ikemen dari dinginnya dinding untuk bergabung kembali dalam tim. Lamat-lamat suasana kembali kondusif, mendapati ruangan mulai sesak dengan bahasan serius. Selama berkutat dalam butir-butir soal, Isogai menjadi yang paling sering diceramahi kiri-kanan karena beberapa materi yang sulit ia pahami.

Ya, menurut Karma dan Asano pelajaran biologi memang tak seberapa. Untunglah mereka sedang tidak menghadapi pelajaran sejarah, karena Isogai dalam mode cerewet ketika menjelaskan sejarah terkuburnya Tutankhamun atau tenggelamnya kapal Van Der Wijck menjadi hal terakhir yang tidak ingin didengar dua sisa pemuda lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bulan depan kau ulang tahun, kan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Asano sukses menaikkan salah satu alis Karma, "Dua lima Desember. Kalau ingin memberi kado, aku tidak keberatan dibelikan yang sangat mahal,"

"Mahal, tentu saja. Kau yang akan memilih hotelnya."

"Heee... asik~"

Sementara Isogai tengah mengerjakan peta konsep spermatogenesis yang diberikan oleh Asano. Walau terusik, sama sekali tidak mampu menelusup ke dalam percakapan. Kalimat dua sahabatnya terlalu terpotong-potong dan penuh lubang, atau memang dia sedang tidak mampu mencerna karena masih syok dengan apa yang barusan menimpanya.

Si hitam jelaga hanya tidak sadar ada dua pasang mata saling bertatapan intens seakan mampu melakukan telepati, juga ulas senyuman licik terukir jelas di wajah mereka.

 _Kita bertiga pasti akan melakukannya,_

— _tidak lama lagi_."

* * *

 **.:: END ::.**

* * *

 **Authors(es) Notes:**

 **. EChil** : abaikan saya. Hanya kotingen perantara tak kasat mata yang akunnya dibajak paksa demi kepuasan publish author lain semata. Fic ini murni buah karya 4 author di bawah dengan beberapa gubahan yang menjadi prequel fic ** _Buddha's Delight_**.

 **. Mochiizuki** : dari nge-game berujung nulis OT3 beruntun. yah berhubung udah panjang sayang juga kalo ga dipublish ya. Akhirnya ngeriwehin yang punya akun biar bisa di publish lol. Selamat menikmati~

 **. Ratu Obeng** : padahal cuma bales2 komen FB gara kepancing gambar ASAISOKARU, kenapa malah ikut ngisi plot sampe kelar satu oneshot? #nangos  
Dan seperti kata EChil, fic ini berlanjut ke fic jadul saya; _Buddha's Delight_. Ngga niat gitu sih awalnya, tapi disambung2in ajalah biar kedceh beibeh (?)

 **. Shera Yuki** : saya awalnya sider yang terseret ;;; btw ini rate-nya masih T yaaa~ /yhaterus/ Dan otsukareee ternyata ff anu ini bisa ampe ending #terhura

 **. Mizuhashi Ayumu** : Fic bangsat yang berawal dari komen-komenan tandem ga jelas di FB. Sampe diliatin orang-orang karena senyum sendiri saat mandangin layar hape, "Neng, pesan dari pacarnya ya?". Padahal senyum gara-gara fict bangsat ini :'v

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
